mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рождённая для успеха/Галерея
1 = Подготовка к показу мод ---- Rarity's_dress_design_S01E14.png Rarity talking to Opalescence S1E14.png Rarity pulls the cloth away S1E14.png Rarity puts fabric over her S1E14.png Rarity close up S1E14.png Opal on the bed S1E14.png Opalescence resuming her nap on the cloth S1E14.png Opalescence walking away S1E14.png Rarity sewing her dress S01E14.png Opal watching Rarity S1E14.png Rarity 'You want to help me more' S1E14.png Opal balancing act S1E14.png Rarity and Opal sewing S1E14.png Opal rolls her eyes S01E14.png Applejack howdy! S01E14.png Rarity working on the dress S1E14.png Rarity looks at Applejack with a menacing look S1E14.png Twilight looks like dress S1E14.png Rarity is annoyed S1E14.png Applejack 'Since this is a dressmaker's shop' S1E14.png Rarity irritated S1E14.png Rarity 'Can I help you-' S1E14.png Twilight with her dress S1E14.png Twilight's original dress S01E14.png Rarity says no S01E14.png Twilight 'that's really sweet of you to offer' S1E14.png Rarity insisting on making a new dress S1E14.png Rarity waving hoof in front of Twilight's face S1E14.png Rarity looks at Applejack S1E14.png Applejack looks confused S1E14.png Applejack 'I was just gonna wear my old work duds' S1E14.png Rarity shocked by Applejack S1E14.png Applejack hmm...S01E14.png Applejack refusing S1E14.png Rarity 'duds for you a little bit' S1E14.png Applejack and Twilight S01E14.png Rainbow Dash crashing into the boutique S1E14.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Rarity's boutique S1E14.png Rarity thinking S1E14.png Rarity has an idea S1E14.png Rainbow Dash 'the what now' S1E14.png Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png Twilight great idea S1E14.png Rarity levitating cloth bolts S1E14.png Rainbow Dash 'I love fun things' S1E14.png The ponies like the fashion show idea S1E14.png Rarity using scissors S01E14.png Applejack is concerned S1E14.png Rarity and her stylish glasses S01E14.png |-| 2 = Искусство шитья ---- Sew_pattern_S1E14.png.png Rarity operating the sewing machine S1E14.png Purple patch S1E14.png Rarity 'cutting out the pattern snip by snip' S1E14.png Rarity measuring S1E14.png Rarity 'Making sure the clothes' correctly facing' S1E14.png Purple stitching S1E14.png Spinning fabric transition S1E14.png Opalescence spinning in the air S1E14.png Opal fluffy fur S1E14.png Rarity placing Applejack's collar in a mannequin S1E14.png Opalescence playing with an apple figure S1E14.png Rarity levitating the mannequins S1E14.png Rarity makes a circle of mannequins S1E14.png Pinkie Pie's Dress sketch S1E14.png Fluttershy's Dress sketch S1E14.png Rarity 'Blend color and form' S1E14.png Rarity points at the sketches S1E14.png Rainbow Dash's Dress sketch S1E14.png Rarity 'perhaps quite fetching' S1E14.png Rainbow Dash's wreath S1E14.png Rarity putting gold laurel leaves on the mannequin's head S1E14.png Rarity putting the rainbow-striped fabric on the mannequin S1E14.png Rarity fixing Rainbow Dash's dress S1E14.png Sketch page S1E14.png Purple patches laid on sketch page S1E14.png Scissors cutting through S1E14.png Rarity 'And that's the art of the dress' S1E14.png Rarity uses her magic to move items around her S1E14.png |-| 3 = Показ платьев ---- Rarity leading friends into room S1E14.png 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png Seeing new dresses for the first time S1E14.png Horrified reaction to first batch of dresses S1E14.png Applejack's dress on display S1E14.png Twilight's dress on display S1E14.png Rainbow Dash's dress on display S1E14.png Fluttershy's dress on display S1E14.png Pinkie Pie's dress on display S1E14.png Rarity hoping for the best S1E14.png 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png Twilight yes something S1E14.png The ponies try to come up with complements for the dresses S1E14.png Fluttershy its... S01E14.png Fluttershy ...nice S01E14.png Twilight & Applejack hear Rainbow Dash be blunt S1E14.png Applejack and Twilight look at Rainbow Dash in disapproval S1E14.png Rainbow Dash she asked S1E14.png Speechless Rarity listening to 5 main ponies S01E14.png Rarity disheartened by friends' lukewarm reaction S1E14.png Rarity cool smile S1E14.png Rarity ear drop S1E14.png Rarity seeing she got into S1E14.png |-| 4 = Предпросмотр платьев ---- Fluttershy enters Rarity's boutique S1E14.png Rarity walks alongside Fluttershy S1E14.png Fluttershy looks at herself in the mirror S1E14.png Rarity asks Fluttershy for some feedback S1E14.png Fluttershy -It's nice- S1E14.png Fluttershy seems ashamed S1E14.png Rarity asking Fluttershy about the dress S1E14.png Rarity backing Fluttershy into a corner S1E14.png Rarity pressures Fluttershy S1E14.png Fluttershy looks at Rarity S1E14.png Fluttershy being adorable S1E14.png Fluttershy looks at her dress S1E14.png Fluttershy commenting about her dress S1E14.png Fluttershy finishes her speech S1E14.png Rarity gasp S1E14.png |-| 5 = Искусство шитья, реприза ---- Twilight technically accurate S1E14.png Rarity using sewing machine S1E14.png Rarity putting incomplete dress on mannequin S1E14.png Pinkie Pie holding some fabrics S1E14.png Lights shining through window S1E14.png Rarity with measuring tape S1E14.png Objects levitating around by Rarity's magic S1E14.png Applejack checking her Gala dress S1E14.png Applejack disapproves Rarity's fashion choice S1E14.png Twilight constellation canis major S1E14.png Birds showing a drawing to Rarity S1E14.png Fluttershy awkward smile S1E14.png Rarity using magic S1E14.png Applejack and Rarity talk about the dress S1E14.png Balloons S1E14.png Candy S1E14.png Pinkie Pie in Carousel Boutique S1E14.png Pinkie Pie 'Whose dress is this' S1E14.png Rainbow Dash wants her dress to be cool S1E14.png Rainbow Dash -It needs to be about- S01E14.png Rarity with face on mannequin S1E14.png Pinkie Pie -All we ever want is indecision- S1E14.png Rainbow Dash walking through S1E14.png Twilight Sparkle singing S1E14.png Fluttershy singing S01E14.png Applejack smiling with big eyes S01E14.png Rarity being overwhelmed with pressure S1E14.png Rarity wants to overcome intimidation S1E14.png It's all in the presentation! S1E14.png Twilight body cast S1E14.png Pinkie Pie with a marker in her mouth S1E14.png Rarity has a mess in her boutique S1E14.png Pinkie Pie huh huh huh S1E14.png Rarity well invade space S1E14.png Rarity is horrified S01E14.png |-| 6 = Показ мод ---- Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Hoity Toity sitting on Dr. Hooves' face S1E14.png Rarity is surprised S1E14.png DJ Pon-3 spins a record S1E14.png Who that S01E14.png DJ Pon-3's magic aura S01E14.png DJ Pon-3 S01E14.png Spike -since the beginning of time- S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Ponies at stage half 1 S1E14.png Ponies at stage half 2 S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Rarity's dresses revised and shown S1E14.png Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra and Cloud Kicker observe the hideous dresses S1E14.png Applejack and Fluttershy in their eccentric dresses S01E14.png Fluttershy in her custom Gala dress S1E14.png Rainbow Dash's custom Gala dress S1E14.png Pinkie Pie walks forward in her hideous dress S1E14.png Pinkie Pie on her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png Two Lyra Heartstrings and Sprinkle Medley are unimpressed S1E14.png AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png Twilight realizing their mistake S1E14.png Applejack in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png The ponies start to think their custom made dresses are hideous S1E14.png Applejack looks down at her galoshes S1E14.png Applejack tries to hide her galoshes from view S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png Rarity pushing kitchen sink away S1E14.png Rarity listens to Hoity Toity S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png Rarity surprised by whatHoity Toity says S1E14.png Rarity behind Opalescense S1E14.png Rarity taking cover behind Opalescence S1E14.png Spike telling Rarity to come out and take a bow S1E14.png Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png Rarity walking surrounded by ponies S1E14.png Rainbow Dash in her custom Gala Dress S1E14.png Fluttershy in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png Applejack realizes she looks bad in the dress S1E14.png Pinkie Pie embarrassed S1E14.png |-| 7 = Драма ---- Group walking S01E14.png Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png Rarity everypony laughing S1E14.png Twilight not laughing stock S1E14.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash listen to Rarity S1E14.png Rainbow 'She kind of is' S1E14.png Twilight shh S1E14.png Twilight come on out S1E14.png Wallowing in pity S01E14.png Rarity_'do_ponies_wallow_in_pity_'_S01E14.png Rarity crying in her room S1E14.png Twilight -Now what do we do-- S01E14.png Applejack we can't leave her S01E14.png Twilight -She only has one cat- S01E14.png Twilight peeking in S1E14.png Rarity huh opal S1E14.png Frightened Opalescense S1E14.png Rarity finds Opal up in a tree S01E14.png Rarity how get up there S1E14.png Rarity mama coming S1E14.png Rarity huuuh S1E14.png Rainbow Dash it was me S1E14.png Rarity getting mad at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png Rainbow Dash well how else S1E14.png Twilight posing cool S1E14.png Rarity loss of words S1E14.png Rarity y-you S1E14.png Rarity wha gasp S1E14.png Rarity's friends showing Rarity her dress S1E14.png Fluttershy blushing S1E14.png Rarity question like it S1E14.png Rarity inspecting gala dress S1E14.png Rarity don't like it S1E14.png Rarity Overjoyed S1E14.png Ponies happy S01E14.png Rarity glad S01E14.png Rarity -you ponies did an amazing job- S01E14.png Rarity -it's exactly the way I imagined it- S01E14.png Twilight should have let S1E14.png Opal on Rainbow Dash's back S1E14.png Rarity forgiving Rainbow Dash S01E14.png Rarity I forgive S1E14.png Applejack talks to Rarity S1E14.png Rarity dramatic career S1E14.png Rarity despairs over her ruined career S1E14.png Rarity still ruined S1E14.png Applejack -Oh, yeah... that- S1E14.png Applejack oh right that S1E14.png Rarity and Opal sad S01E14.png Hoity Toity 'Haven't got all day' S1E14.png Opalescence playing with Hoity Toity's mane S1E14.png Hoity Toity carousel boutique S01E14.png |-| 8 = Втрой показ мод ---- Rarity's horn glowing S1E14.png Rarity's magic might S1E14.png Rarity creates a star field S1E14.png Hoity Toity stunned by show S01E14.png Stars S1E14.png Stars flying onto Twilight's dress S1E14.png Twilight with fireworks S1E14.png Twilight kicking her legs S1E14.png Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png Twilight modeling S1E14.png Hoity Toity glasses down S01E14.png Twilight's dress flowing S1E14.png Apple orchard S1E14.png Apple S1E14.png Apple being lassoed S1E14.png Applejack lasso transition S1E14.png Applejack kicking her legs S1E14.png Applejack with head down S1E14.png Applejack's dress S01E14.png Applejack modeling S1E14.png Hoity Toity sudden cravings S01E14.png Hoity Toity sudden cravings 2 S01E14.png Cloud transition S1E14.png Falling candy S1E14.png Pinkie Pie gets candy on her dress S1E14.png Pinkie Pie's hat S1E14.png Pinkie tasting a gumdrop S1E14.png Pinkie Pie in candy field S1E14.png Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png Pinkie modeling S1E14.png Hoity Toity Satisfied S01E14.png Hoity Toity silhouette S1E14.png Hoity Toity shocked by lightning S01E14.png Red lightning bolt S1E14.png Blue lightning bolt S1E14.png Clouds blocking the sun S1E14.png Rainbow colored sunlight S1E14.png Rainbow Dash's dress close up S1E14.png Rainbow Dash's dress S1E14.png Rainbow descends S1E14.png Rainbow Dash in gala dress S01E14.png Rainbow modeling S1E14.png Hoity Toity glasses slip S01E14.png Plant transition S1E14.png Flowers S1E14.png Flower petals S1E14.png Fluttershy gets a butterfly on her ear S1E14.png Fluttershy in her gala dress S1E14.png Fluttershy modeling S1E14.png Hoity Toity whoIs responsible S01E14.png Hoity Toity blinded by Rarity S01E14.png Rarity with a tiara on head S1E14.png Rarity gala dress S1E14.png Main 6 ponies showing off in the better dresses S1E14.png The ponies wearing their Gala dresses S1E14.png Rarity's Dresses S1E14.png The second fashion show finishes S1E14.png All of the dresses grouped together for the presentation S1E14.png |-| 9 = Эпилог ---- Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png Twilight I learned this S1E14.png Twilight somepony favor S1E14.png Twilight making beautiful dress S1E14.png Twilight overly critical S1E14.png Twilight in other words S1E14.png Twilight shouldn't look gift S1E14.png Hoity Toity boutique window S01E14.png Rarity excited about her new job S01E14.png Rarity is surprised by Hoity Toity's request S1E14.png en:Suited for Success/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона